criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Frank Knight
Frank Knight is a detective of the Pacific Bay Police Department. He is one of two personnel assigned to be the player's partner in Season 2 of Criminal Case, with the other one being Junior Officer Amy Young. Profile Frank, 51 years of age, is a detective of the Pacific Bay PD, and was assigned to be one of the two partners in the player's Pacific Bay murder investigations. He has grayish brown medium hair, blue eyes and a light stubble. He sports a flowery-designed Hawaiian shirt and a pair of black pants with a brown leather belt. Other than that, he wears a common police badge around his neck. Frank is known to be straight forward, hot-tempered and stubborn, and it is known that his favourite animal is a grizzly bear and that his favourite food is barbecue ribs. Frank does not show respect to his superiors although a respective detective in the force, as in the introduction to the player's second case in Pacific Bay. Gameplay Frank, just like Amy, can be chosen by the player in any crime scene when the player teams up with Frank in any case of Pacific Bay. He's available as a 1-hint Level 10 partner (like Amy and David Jones) when all your teammates have been used up or when you just desire to choose him as your partner. Notable Events of Criminal Case In the introduction of the first case of Pacific Bay, Chief Andrea Marquez welcomed the player to the Pacific Bay Police Force and introduced herself. She then notified the player that Frank Knight and Amy Young were assigned to be his/her partners in the investigations, and continued that Frank was currently on an anger management course, implying that Frank would not be an easy man to work with. Frank made his first appearance in the second case of Pacific Bay. After the first successful murder investigation, Chief Marquez congratulated the player and informed the player that Frank was back from his anger management course and that the player would be working with him on their next case. Shortly after that, Frank arrived and, much to the Chief's anger, exclaimed how he had went to Beerfest instead of attending his anger management course. Frank was then introduced to the player and the two went off to the underbelly, which was just a few yards away from the station. As soon as they arrived at the underbelly, Frank became excited but soon got irritated as the place seemed too quiet, which was very unusual. Right after that, the two witnessed a horrific street racing "accident", which enraged Frank. Frank then calmed himself down and the two approached the scene, thus beginning their first murder investigation together. Frank was mentioned twice, but most noticeably when the team took Mighty Pete in for talks and discussions in What Dies Beneath. Frank would make his second appearance as the player's partner in the Ocean Shore finale where his laziness and him being very hard to work with got on the nerves of the player not to mention Chief Marquez always having to sway Frank back to focus at times. Frank showed no respect to some of his lab workers in Bayou Blood, specifically Roxie Sparks when he demanded her to give him a voodoo doll styled like him, and Russell Crane, in which during Profiling results a tense relationship between the two becomes imminent. In addition, during the events of Easy Prey, it was discovered that Frank was previously partnered with a fallen police officer named Harvey Fitchner about 30-40 years before the events of Pacific Bay. The Honorable Dante was not happy about Frank's bad manners in court (such as drinking during hearings) so Chief Marquez ordered Frank to clean the garbage at the Swamp Forest during the intro to The Root of All Evil. What supposed to be the player ensuring Frank fulfills his civic duty of cleaning garbage, though, turns out to be something more than that--the player discovers a military trooper eaten to death by a carnivorous plant, triggering the player to have Frank investigate a third incident in Bayou Bleu with them. Gallery Description Frank_Knight_Description.jpg Images FK - Winking.png|Winking FK - Thinking.png|Thinking FK - Disappointed.png|Displeased FK - Shocked.png|Shocked FK - WHAT THE....png| FK - Furious.png|Furious FK - Calming Down.png|Calming Down FK - Tired.png|Tired FK - Determined.png|Determined FK - Joking.png|Smiling FrankKnightHappy.PNG|Happy FrankKnightLaughing.PNG|Laughing FK - Fantasizing.png|Fantasizing FK - Impressed.png|Embarrassed FrankFrustrated.png|Frustrated FrankWhatThe.png|Aghast FK - Angry.png|Angry FK - Smiling 2.png|Impressed FrankDrink.png|Frank wanting the player to drink, much to the player's disapproval. FrankStunned.png|Stunned after caught drinking by Chief Marquez. FrankFlustered.png|Flustered FrankKnightLost.PNG|Be at a loss Frank Be excited.PNG|Excited FrankKnightMonkey.PNG|Monkeys on Frank's shoulder Frank_take_chicken_egg2.PNG|Frank With A Timer Frank is whoop.PNG|Whoop Frank Disappointed.PNG|Disappointed FrankVoodooDoll.png|Voodoo Doll of Frank From Case #6 Of Pacific Bay YoungFrank.png|Frank in an earlier time Case5PB.jpg|Frank on the case's promotional flyer FK_in_Teammate_Selection_Screen.png|Players can choose Frank (Level 10) on any Pacific Bay Crime Scene should they run out of partners. PacBaySceneCleared.png|Frank and Amy will notify you either you cleared the scene or time is up (on Time Attack) after each scene is done. Omg.jpg|Frank (close left) featuring in the "Coming Soon" photo along with fellow team members. ComingSoonPacBayCrew.png|Frank (Bottom Center) in the Coming Soon window as more cases for Pacific Bay are added. ChiefMarquezallreportssubmitted.png|Frank would be willing to fill a report for the player if the player chooses to buy instant reports for Criminal Case Cash. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and one of the two partners for the player's career in the Pacific Bay Police Force, Frank either appeared or was mentioned in every case of Pacific Bay-to-date. Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Partners